Perfect Combination
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Castle and Beckett's twin girls are the perfect mix of the two of them. Unfortunately for them, they got one thing from their mother that is not so pleseant. Sequal to In Sickness and During That Time of the Month.


**Hello fabulous readers. I know I haven't posted anything recently, but this little story popped into my head and I just had to write it. Hope you like it. Sequal to In Sickness and During That Time of the Month and Daddy's Girl. Enjoy!**

* * *

Their girls were a perfect combination of both of them. They had Kate's wavy chestnut hair and his brilliant blue eyes. Kendall had Kate's serious temperament and her father's love for reading and writing. Brenna had her mother's compassion and Rick's magnetic personality.

As they got older, Rick and Kate were shocked as they watched some of their childhood memories replay in from of them. As Rick tried to teach Brenna to ride her bike, she fell the first time she got on and then cried for twenty minutes before getting on and riding like a pro, something he remembered doing as a little boy.

As Kate taught the girls how to write, she watched Kendall carefully put hearts on her I's and J's without Kate telling her to. The girls took after them in ways they were not so proud of also. When Kendall got angry or stressed or sad, she would get very quiet and keep to herself. Brenna liked to poke her parents both literally and figuratively when she needed attention or was bored.

The girls had also gotten one thing from Kate that was rather unfortunate for all of them. Ever since they were little, the girls got strep throat once or twice a year which was normal for kids.

However, when they were eight years old, the school year was rough. It started around October when Brenna came downstairs complaining of a sore throat. Rick took her temperature and it was 102.2. He brought her into the master bedroom just like they always did when the kids were sick. He then went to finish getting the kids up and getting breakfast. Kate came out of the bedroom after her shower.

"Good morning," he said, giving her a kiss as he handed her her normal cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she said, "I see we've got a sick little girl."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, "She's really warm and she said her throat hurts."

"I know," she said, "I talked to her before I came out here. Do you want me to stay home today and help you out?"

"No," he said, "I'll be fine. Though, if you could get Kendall to school, that would be great."

"Of course," Kate said, "Did she eat yet?"

"No," he said, "She's still getting dressed."

"Alright," Kate said, "Don't make her breakfast. I'll take her out for a Mommy Daughter breakfast date."

"Sounds good," he said, "I'll go make sure she's getting moving while you go finish getting ready."

She nodded as she headed back into the master bedroom while he went upstairs to the girls' room.

"Hey Kendall Jo," he said as he entered.

She was pulling on her white socks. The girls went to a private school and wore uniforms. Today, Kendall was in her plaid dress with her navy blue sweater on.

"Hi Daddy," she said, smiling at him. She seemed a little tired, but it was Thursday and the kids had had a busy week.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked, grabbing a comb and running it through her hair.

"Yes," she said, lisping a little because two of her four front teeth were missing.

"Alright," he said, pulling her long hair into a ponytail before putting a bow in it.

"What's for brefast?" she asked as they went down the stairs.

"That's a surprise," he said. "Is Brenna gonna be alright?"

Kendall asked, worried about her twin.

"She'll be fine," Castle said, looking down at her, "She just needs to get some medicine and some rest."

Kendall nodded.

"Hey Kenny girl," Kate said, coming out of the bedroom, "Ready to go?"

"What about brefast Mommy?" Kendall asked.

"Well I thought we could go to the café down the street and get some cinnamon rolls," Kate said, watching Kendall's face light up.

"Really?" Kendall said with excitement. Kate nodded and Kendall ran to give her a big hug.

Soon, the two of them were off. Once they left, he went to check on the boys, both of whom were awake and playing in their room.

"Daddy," Liam and Noah both yelled as they ran to him.

"Hey Noah. Hey Liam," he said, scooping them both up. He took them downstairs and made them their favorite breakfast: cheesy eggs.

Once they were eating happily, he went into the master bedroom to check on Brenna. She was curled up in their bed, her short hair in a tangled mess. Brenna had insisted on cutting her hair off at the beginning of second grade which had made him a little sad, but she wanted to donate it to kids without hair so no one had any arguments. He brushed some of the wild hair off her forehead before heading back into the kitchen.

He called the doctor and got her an appointment and called Jim to watch the boys.

Then, he got the boys upstairs and got them dressed before setting them up with a puzzle so he could go try to get some breakfast into Brenna. He grabbed a container of her favorite Greek yogurt and went to try to wake her up. He managed to get about a fourth of it in her before she said she was done.

"Daddy?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"What do you need Baby B?" he asked, smoothing her sweaty hair away from her forehead.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked, "I'm cold and I don't feel good."

"Come here sweetheart," he said, climbing in next to her and pulling her close, her little body like a furnace.

He stayed with her until he was sure she was sleeping before he went to make sure the boys were alright. He played with them until about twenty minutes before it was time for him to leave.

Then, he went and got himself ready before getting Breanna up and dressed, fixing her hair. Just as he was finishing, Jim arrived to watch the boys.

"Thanks again for coming," Castle said, opening the door.

"No problem," Jim said, "You know I'll do anything for you guys."

"We should be back in less than two hours," Rick said, kissing Liam and Noah before going to get Brenna.

"Be good boys," he said, as they left. Rick and Brenna headed to the doctor where Brenna was diagnosed with tonsillitis.

While he was there, he had his phone on silent so he could focus on what the doctor was saying, but as they drove to the pharmacy, he checked his phone and saw he had four new voicemails. He saw and one was from Kate, one was from Paula, and two were from the girls' school.

He listened to the ones from the school first. Apparently, Kendall had fallen asleep in class and her teacher had realized she was running a fever. Her throat was also sore and the nurse was calling to see if Rick could pick her up. She was going to call Kate and see if she could come. The next message from the school said that Kate was coming to get Kendall. The call from Kate said that she had picked up Kendall and that the little girl was miserable. She was going to take the day off and make an appointment for her to see the doctor. He didn't listen to the message from Paula because he knew it wasn't anything important. He called Kate on his way home from the pharmacy.

"Hey," she said, picking up after two rings.

"Hey," he said, "Sorry I missed the calls from you and the school. I was with B at the doctor. Tonsillitis."

"It's fine," Kate said, "It was just a paperwork day anyway. And tonsillitis, that bites. I had that all the time when I was little."

"Yeah," Rick said, "That's probably what Kendall has too. Did your dad leave?"

"Yep," Kate said, "And the boys are napping. I tried to get Kendall to eat some soup, but she threw up."

"Do you think she has a stomach bug too?" Rick asked, hoping it wasn't the case.

"No," Kate said, "I remember that used to happen to me when I had it when I was little. It's just a side effect of tonsillitis."

"Ick," Rick said, "Poor baby. I'll be home soon. I can take her to the doctor if you want."

"No," Kate said, "I got her. I don't mind taking them sometimes."

"Ok," Rick said, "See you soon." "Sound good," Kate said, "Love you."

"Love you too," he said, hanging up.

He got home and got Brenna set up on the couch after coaxing her to take her medicine and eat a little. Kate left not long after to take Kendall to the doctor and their suspicions were right. Both the girls had tonsillitis. It was a long few days for Rick as they recovered and he tried to keep the boys quiet so their sisters could sleep and relax while Kate was working a case.

After that, things went back to normal for about a month until Rick got a call from the school saying that Brenna was in the nurse's office with a sore throat and fever. He went to pick her up, only to find Kendall sitting next to her sister with a plastic bowl in her lap and a sore throat to match her sister. They both had tonsillitis again.

Brenna went six weeks and Kendall eight before they both were sick again. By this point, they were referred to an ENT who told them that if it happened again in the next six months, the girls were going to need their tonsils out.

Six weeks later, Kendall was down with it again and before they could get in to see the ENT, Brenna had been sick again as well. They were both scheduled for surgery on June 4th just after they got done with school.

The months were grueling leading up to the surgery and Kendall was sick three more times and Brenna two, and Kate ended up taking off time to help Rick when Brenna or Kendall were sick because Noah and Liam had a hard time being quiet. Even though they were all a little nervous for the surgery, Tuesday, June 4th could not come fast enough.

Finally, the day was here. Jenny and Ryan, Lanie and Esposito, and Jim were all taking turns watching the boys so Kate and Rick could spend time with the girls without having to worry about two energetic three year olds running around.

The morning of surgery was a little crazy. Brenna's surgery was scheduled for 9 am and Kendall's for 10:30. They were both nervous. Ryan came by and picked up Liam and Noah who were still sleeping before Rick and Kate loaded the girls in the car and headed for the hospital.

Brenna had to be checked in by 7:30 and Kendall by 9 so they all stayed with Brenna, making sure she was comfortable and trying to calm her down.

Once she was taken back, they go Kendall checked in. The girls would be released that night, barring any complications.

Soon, Kendall was in surgery and Brenna was being wheeled into recovery where Rick and Kate got to sit with her. She woke up groggy and disoriented.

"Hey Baby B," Kate said, gently stroking Brenna's hair away from her face, "Don't talk ok. Mommy and Daddy are right here. Does your throat hurt?"

Brenna shook her head a little, leaning her face on Kate's hand. Kate could tell she was looking for comfort.

"I'm right here princess," Kate said, rubbing her back gently, "Why don't you take a little nap."

Brenna nodded, closing her eyes as Kate rubbed her arm gently. A few minutes later, a nurse came in with an ice pop and woke Brenna up.

"Hey Brenna," the nurse said, "Would you like this popsicle?"

Brenna nodded and Kate took the ice pop, helping her daughter eat it. Brenna was shivering so the nurse brought an extra blanket, saying that was common after surgery.

Within an hour and a half of Brenna finishing surgery, Kendall was wheeled out. Her surgery went fine too and within two hours, they were on the way home with two groggy girls.

They got the girls set up in their bed and got some ice cream out of the freezer. They had made sure they were stocked up on all the girls' favorite soft foods because it was a week on soft foods. They made two milkshakes for the twins before bringing them up to the master bedroom where they had decided to keep them until they were feeling better.

"Brenna," Rick said softly as Kate did the same to Kendall.

They managed to get about half a milkshake and all the meds into the girls before they put on _Princess and the Frog_ and settled in for a long few days.

The next day was hard. Apparently, Kendall did not react well to anesthesia and she threw up multiple times. Rick had called the ENT and he said it was normal. He said as long as she stayed hydrated, it would be fine. She was doing better by that night so they didn't worry too much.

By the Thursday, both girls were more alert, but in pain most of the day. They made sure they stayed on top of the pain meds and Kate put on _Temptation Lane_. The girls loved it and the family spent the day immersed in the crazy plot line as Rick and Kate tried to keep the twins comfortable.

Friday was much the same as Thursday, as was Saturday, but by Sunday, they were feeling better.

Rick and Kate were exhausted by Monday and were glad the girls had decided to nap in their own bedrooms that afternoon because they both curled up and immediately fell asleep.

Tuesday was a little rough because both girls ended up getting a pretty bad case of diarrhea from their antibiotics and spent the better part of the day either in the bathroom or curled up with the heating pad as they had bad cramps. Rick got them some Pepto which helped and Kate fed both of them yogurt and probiotics to help their stomachs get better.

By Wednesday when the boys came home and Kate headed back to work, they were both feeling much better.

It was hard for Kate to go back to work after having time off with Kendall and Brenna. As she dragged herself back to the office, she couldn't help but think about how their girls really were the perfect combination of her and Rick.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you hated it, please keep the negativity to yourself! Thanks! **


End file.
